


Congelar

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 4 de Fictober 2019 -A pesar de que cuando mencionaban la cámara se tensaba y se le aceleraba la respiración y el pulso, había un pequeño sentimiento reconfortante en saber lo que se avecinaba.





	Congelar

El mundo real era duro. 

Demasiado.

Siempre le recibía un ruido estático en su cabeza, un vacío ensordecedor que le tenía entumecido, una voz en fondo, ahogada tras un grueso muro que ni lograba ubicar. Podría decir que no le afectaba, de hecho cuando sus cuidadores le preguntaban él contestaba que se encontraba en estado óptimo, pero en el fondo el Soldado no podía olvidar por completo a ese ahogado murmullo.

Por su culpa era reprendido severamente, le aplicaban unos castigos físicos que le hacían creer que iba a morir allí mismo. Así que a pesar de que cuando mencionaban la cámara se tensaba y se le aceleraba la respiración y el pulso, había un pequeño sentimiento reconfortante en saber lo que se avecinaba.

En el frío no había dolor, no había moral, no había sangre, ni gritos.

En el hielo el soldado olvidaba que no tenía nombre.

En el hielo todo era blanco y silencio.

En el hielo el Soldado tenía paz.

En el hielo, se fundía con el Invierno.


End file.
